


Probably European

by jacquelee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gen, I absolutely adore it, kind of crack? maybe..., mostly just fun, this was a randomized crossover pairing, two total cuties, what would one want more?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Ray Palmer meets an interesting woman while in the Upswipez booth. First he thinks she is an anachronism, but well, she's probably just European...Set before 3x1 for Legends and sometime during early season 3 for The Magicians.





	Probably European

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [lighthouse_the](https://lighthouse-the.livejournal.com) for the randomized crossover pairing of Ray Palmer and Fen. I loved this pairing a whole lot, they are both cuties and this scenario is definitely plausible in my mind.

Standing on the booth for Upswipez was something Ray had found he surprisingly enjoyed quite a lot. While retail was definitely a step down from time traveling superhero, he did enjoy being able to work on new inventions undisturbed for most of the time, because nobody really cared about a help booth of a dating app in a supermarket.

And when a customer did come, most of the times they either wanted general help with their phones and thought the line at the general help booth was too long and this would be faster (which, to be honest, it was and Ray was always glad to help, so they had a point), or they were complaining that nobody ever swiped up for them, something Ray couldn't particularly help with. 

It wasn't like he didn't try but given his own history, he didn't particularly think that giving romantic advice would be very prudent. Especially since working here took him back to when he met Felicity for the first time, and, well, he didn't really need to be reminded how that ended. 

Generally though, he did welcome customers even when they disturbed him trying to tweak his shrinking technology so that it would be more adaptable and more widely usable.

So when a young woman appeared at his booth, clearly wanting his help, he didn't really think anything of it. She was dressed a little weirdly in what appeared to be some old fashioned princess dress, but it wasn't like he hadn't seen weirder people. And not even all of those during his time travels.

"Excuse me, are you the person to ask for help about these purportedly very helpful but not cooperative little devices?"

At least she was polite and seeing that she held up a phone, what she said made sense, even when it was a little peculiar. So he smiled and decided to roll with it.

"Yes. I am. What seems to be the problem?"

The woman sighed.

"Wonderful. My husband bought me this but now he refuses to actually show me how to get into those cities made of pixels that he claims they contain. I can see pictures but I cannot communicate and that is what they are for, right? And he is too busy with his little quest and his friends to show me things." She seemed to think for a moment. "Not that I have a problem with that, what he does is extremely important I am aware of that. But I've lost our daughter too and I really need a distraction."

Ray was a little lost, but this was far from the first time a customer had told them their life story, so he just kept smiling and explained as much as she could. The woman, who at some point introduced herself as Fen (no last name, another thing that was a little weird) was very smart and grasped things quickly, so it was a joy for him to show her the ropes. 

But the more they talked the more he suspected that she was definitely not from here. Her speech pattern kept being weird and she didn't seem to be familiar with any kind of modern technology or basically anything in the city, even though she was very familiar with sight seeing spots all over the country mostly because as she said, her husband had taken her and her daughter to them. 

For a moment, Ray suspected that Fen was an anachronism, especially when she let slip that her husband was (or used to be? It was a little confusing) a king. But the more he heard, the more he just thought she was a foreigner, probably from some small European country.

When he asked her directly where she was from, she answered Fillory, which, well, it did sound European. He made a mental note of googling it later. But generally, this was definitely one of the more pleasant customers and he was quite glad to have met her. He even started talking about his inventions and she didn't seem to be very surprised or disbelieving in him being able to shrink, even though she seemed under the impression that he was a magician, which made her face light up and she claimed her husband was one too.

Assuming that she probably meant scientist (did they still think that science was witchcraft in Europe? Another thing he really needed to look up), he just nodded along and told her he would probably like to meet her husband, to which she just replied that he currently wasn't there, having left for his very important quest. 

In the end, she was very happy with his help, especially fond of him showing her all the different emojis she could use on her phone (for some reason he didn't want to analyze too much, her eyes lit up when she saw the knife emojis. She probably would get along nicely with Sara).

They parted ways and Ray was even a little sad at the thought that it was quite unlikely that he would ever see her again. Yes, she was a little strange, but she had definitely been fun to talk to, and that was something he sorely missed these days.


End file.
